Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-95.90.203.15-20150204012046/@comment-107.217.190.66-20150207205434
Apparently you appeared not to be well verse in the scientific method of thinking. Let me explain to you the Theory that Tatsuya was an experimental weapon created by the Yotsuba. To begin with, a theory needs to start with some reasonable assumptions. The assumption that there is a high probability that Tatsuya and Miyuki will end up together is a reasonable assumption (not fact). Personally, I would prefer if Tatsuya ends up with Mayumi; however, I do not base my theories on my own emotional bias. Given the Fact that publisher of this series will not accept an incestuous ending, the only way that Tatsuya and Miyuki could possibly end up together is if they are not siblings (logical conjecture). From the preview spoiler for volume 16 shown in volume 15, Maya tells Tatsuya that he and Miyuki are not siblings (supporting facts from the LN). This spoiler increases the likelihood that Tatsuya and Miyuki are not siblings. If Tatsuya and Miyuki are not siblings than only one of them could possibly be the child of Miya (logic). Given that Miyuki’s power set is more similar to Miya, in all likelihood she is Miya’s child (logical conjecture). So far the person with the power base most similar to Tatsuya is Maya (fact from the LN). Assuming that Tatsuya is not Miya’s son, then it is very likely he is biologically related to Maya (logical conjecture). The LN has stated that Maya is infertile, if we take that as fact then the only possible way for Tatsuya to be directly related to Maya is if he has been modified with some of Maya’s DNA. The LN has shown that this level of DNA modification technology exist in their world. Tatsuya being call the “manifestation of the Yotsuba’s sins and should be locked up away from the rest of the world” can possibly be explained by the fact that he was artificially created weapon done through DNA and cloning technology (not a fact but a logical conjecture). This would also explain Mitsugu’s hatred of Tatsuya. Mitsugu’s level of hatred for Tatsuya is not on the simple level of him being “unworthy” for not being able to properly use “magic”. It is possible that Tatsuya was created from a project that create a large batch of genetically modified weapon that are grown in incubation chambers and he was the only one that survive the modification process (theory). The LN has shown that survival rate of genetically people is very low (fact). It also possible that some of the Yotsuba were against the “biogeneering weapon” project, and one or more of them try to burn down or destroy the whole facilities. Tatsuya could have been the only specimen that survived to his regrowth. The fact that LN said that one of Tatsuya’s relative try to kill him when has born could be used to support this theory. This is just a theory and there are other theories out there that are just as valid. However, until more facts are revealed this theory is as valid as anyone out there. If you cannot understand this train of thought then you are either a child or an idiot that is beyond help.